


Shine On Me [Art]

by hjbender



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Come Stuffing, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, No Refractory Period, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Thorki Secret Santa 2018, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender
Summary: Thor begins a long night of worshiping his brother.





	Shine On Me [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/gifts).



> It was an indescribable joy to make this art and ficlet for the ever-kind and lovely Holly Bennett, whom I greatly admire and appreciate. I hope you like this, my dear! ♥

[ ](http://bent-halo.net/ao3/thorkisecretsantacloseup-byhjbender.jpg)

Loki was pinned against a column when he came the first time, clinging to Thor’s broad shoulders with his legs wrapped around Thor’s hips, shouting a breathless “Ah!” each time Thor thrust into him. They weren’t gentle thrusts. They were hard, violent, body-jolting motions, full of ecstasy and desperation. Thor slurped in and out of Loki’s wet, yielding warmth until the continuous stroking at last pulled his orgasm from him. He dug in deep and spilled with a rough, wavering groan, and Loki threw his head back and cried out as he felt Thor jerk and pulse inside him. This and the thought of his brother’s potent seed being poured into his womb threw Loki into another powerful climax.

“Oh, Thor—brother, yes, _oh yes_ —”

Thor lifted Loki in his arms and set him onto a nearby table, slowly withdrawing though neither he nor Loki were finished coming yet. He dragged himself from Loki’s slippery, fluttering heat; his cock gave one last tremble as the head’s sensitive ridge caught the mouth of Loki’s opening, then emerged with a wet pop, a globby, glistening string connecting their most intimate parts.

Loki continued to shudder and gasp as he rode out the aftershocks. His quim began to leak its contents onto the table, staining the surface.

Thor smiled and gently held his brother, whispering praises in his ear and kissing his neck. He gazed down at his shaft, gleaming with Loki’s juices.

“Gods, I have wanted to do this for so long,” he said in a husky murmur. “So long have I waited, Loki, and now at last you shine upon me, so sweet and thick. We are finally one, brother, as it was meant to be.”

“Yes,” Loki uttered, his voice a ragged whisper. “Finally. Thank fuck.”

Thor chuckled. With a little maneuvering, he repositioned himself and pushed his semi-rigid cock into Loki once more. Even after the thorough pounding from the largest member he had ever known, Loki was still deliciously tight and slick; his cunt made a rude squelching sound as Thor pushed all the way in, forcing out the air. 

Loki winced with embarrassment. Thor just smiled at him.

“I like that sound,” he purred. “It means you’re wet and ready for me.” He pressed close until he and Loki were belly to belly, Loki’s dribbling cock pinned between them.

“I’m going to worship you all night long, Loki,” he promised, beginning to move his hips rhythmically, trying to stroke his erection to full hardness again. “I will come in you so many times that you will leak my offerings for days. You will be filled with me. This I swear.”

Loki hummed and opened his eyes—black with only a thin flash of green iris—and gave a teasing smile. “Hmm, what a devoted follower I have.” He propped his feet on the edge of the table and spread his thighs, angling his lower half to meet Thor’s thrusts. “I wonder if you have what it takes to please me. After all, satisfaction is not in my nature.”

Thor grinned. “And surrender is not in mine.” He grasped Loki’s thigh in his large hand, holding it against his waist. “I will prove it this night.”

Loki coyly batted his eyelashes and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. “Well, then. We will ju”—he gasped as the tip of Thor’s cock teased a particularly pleasurable spot inside him—“ah! We will just have to see, won’t we, brother?”

Thor gave a happy rumble and leaned in to kiss his brother’s glossy lips. “Yes. I suppose we will.”


End file.
